


Just the one

by 105NorthTower



Series: Sorry. M'pissed. [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower
Summary: After The Cuckoo's Calling.
Relationships: Cormoran Strike & Eric Wardle
Series: Sorry. M'pissed. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146272
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Just the one

**Author's Note:**

> After The Cuckoo's Calling.

"So." Wardle took the first inch off his pint. "Remind me again why we're here."

Strike laughed. "We're gathered ... "

"Is it a gathering if it's just us two?"

Strike looked around in an exaggerated fashion. "Well, I told you to bring your friends. Is this all of them?"

"No. Just the ones that wanted to meet you."

Strike drew himself up to his full 6'3" and announced to the packed pub, "We are met here today to pamper Wardle's ego because he has broken free and detected, probably for the first time in his career, and to hope for much more of the same."

"Screw you!" said Wardle, cheerfully.

They bumped glasses and drank deeply.

"To Lula," said Wardle.

"To Lula," said Strike.

Strike smacked his lips. "How's Carver these days?"


End file.
